Je te veux et je t'aurais
by miss's-dgrayman
Summary: Pour l'anniversaire du petit génie Ichimaru décide de lui donner un cadeau qui ne fait pas le bonheur de celui-ci, mais bien vite il sera, bien malgré lui, obligé de l'accepter.One shot.


**Bon alors voici ma première fic sur Bleach, alors il se peut que le caractère des personnages sois un peu bizarre, mais j'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu pour rester en accord avec leurs caratères, alors en espérant que d'avoir essayer de faire une fic sur Bleach ne vous auras pas fait perdre votre temps.**

**Disclamé: Les personnages appartiennes à Tite Kubo.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Plusieurs kilomètres dans la forêt d'un lieu habité, On pouvait voir un jeune garçon, munit d'une épée, frapper contre un arbre, injuriant quelqu'un.<p>

-MERDE! S'écria le "jeune" garçon qui en fait était l'un des légendaires capitaines du Goteï 13, Histsugaya Toshiro, capitaine de la dixième division.

***  
>Toc Toc toc<p>

Entendant que l'on cognait à sa porte le jeune capitaine se leva et alla voir qui s'aventurait à son bureau si tôt un samedi. Si seulement sa vice-capitaine pouvait en faire autant, qui sait ce qu'il lui avait passé par la tête le jour ou il avait décidé de nommer Matsumoto vice-capitaine. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, cette chère Rangiku est la vice capitaine la plus loyal des lieutenants et il en était extrêmement fier, mais elle avait aussi plusieurs défauts. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il parcouru son bureau pour ouvrir la porte pour apercevoir, le capitaine de la troisième division, Ichimaru Gin. Cet homme qui avait un sourire, qui le faisait frissonner tellement ce qui se cachait derrière était mauvais et sadique. Parfois, le Taicho de la dixième division plaignait le jeune Izuru.

- Bonjour Shiro-chan.

- Pour toi c'est Hitsugaya, Ichimaru.

- Que tu peux être froid "Hitsugaya".

- Que me vaut l'honneur d'un renard comme toi dans mes cartiers.

- Ah bon, tu ne t'en doutes pas? répliqua le dit renard en gardant son éternel sourire, je savais que tu n'aimais pas le jour de ton anniversaire, mais l'oublier.

Tranquillement, on put apercevoir des veines se former sur les tempes du capitaine de la dixième division, signifiant son manque de patience envers son interlocuteur.

- Viens-en aux faits, Ichimaru.

- rohh, arrête d'être si formel Shiro-chan, appelle moi Gin.

- Ichimaru, gronda le capitaine fâché que ce renard viennent lui faire perdre son temps, pour ses habituelles conneries.

- Bon puisque tu insistes tant je vais te dire pourquoi je me suis déplacé SI loin spécialement pour toi Shiro-chan.

Bien qu'impatient qu'Ichimaru débarrasse le plancher, il appréhendait ce que celui-ci allait lui donner comme réponse, car qui sait ce qui se cachait derrière ce masque souriant, mais tellement effrayant à la fois. Donc incertain, il porta son attention à Ichimau.

- Bon comme je le disais si bien je me suis déplacé pour te donner ton cadeau, Shiro-chan!

- Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas de cadeau et encore moins de ta part Ichimaru.

- Comme tu es froid Shiro-chan, répondit le capitaine gardant son ton qu'Hitsugaya, n'aimait point, car celui-ci n'était que de mensonge utilisé pour les enfants, je suis sûr que tu vas ado-rer mon cadeau.

- Tu crois, dit le détenteur d'Hyorinmaru pas convaincu le moins du monde.

- Sûr et tu sais quoi, je vais te le donner immédiatement

Le plus grand s'approcha faisant mine d'avoir quelque chose derrière son dos pour attirer l'attention du plus jeune et à la dernière seconde celui-ci rectifia son geste et prit Toshiro par les hanches et lui donna un baiser doux, mais rapide. Surpris, Hitsugaya resta dans une léthargie pendant quelques secondes, mais aussitôt que son esprit fit le déclic il repoussa ce renard aussi vite qu'il était tombé en pétrification total. Les joues rouge il grogna de colère avant de lancer sur un ton acerbe :

- C'est quoi ton problème conard!

Bien qu'il eu un pincement au cœur en entendant son Shiro, lui parler ainsi, il garda son masque feignant l'indifférence et lui répondit:

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment mignon quand tu es fâché. Bien que cela était dit pour agacer le plus jeune Gin approuva sa parole mentalement.

- Je te conseil de partir d'ici, Ichimaru.

- Rohh, c'est vrai Shiro-chan, n'aime pas être en retard dans ses papiers. Je te comprends, bon alors je vais te laisser. J'espère que mon cadeau t'a fait plaisir!

Puis il disparu en un coup de shumpo Bien que Gin adorait voir son petit capitaine se fâcher il décida de s'éclipser, vu qu'il n'était pas suicidaire...

Hitsugaya resta planté dans l'embranchement de la porte, Pendant quelques minutes repensant au geste que venait de faire cet abruti. Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas frappé au lieu d'avoir l'aire d'une lycéenne et de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Puisqu'il y pensait pourquoi avait il rougit comme cela d'ailleurs, il n'aimait quand même pas ce renard à ce qu'il sache, oui effectivement il ne ressentait en RIEN quelconques sentiments de ce genre envers cet homme d'une blancheur transparente, mais si bien musclé et très agréable à regarder. Claque mentale, non ça il en était sûr il ne ressentait rien, nothing, nada, rien! Vraiment rien... Un peu, même si ça, il refusait de se l'avouer...

Bien qu'encore confus il retourna à son bureau ou il continua, enfin, essaya de remplir sa paperasse, mais le "cadeau" de Gin lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire lui colorant les joues à chaque fois. Pour se calmer Toshiro décida d'aller s'entraîner, car visiblement ses papiers n'y arrivaient point, donc il se leva croisa, Matsumoto au passage, trop préoccupé par le geste de Gin il ne se plaignit même pas du retard de sa vice-capitaine, de toute façon elle le referait même s'il lui donnait la pire corvée qui soit. Donc passant à coter d'elle lui grogna un:

- Je vais m'entraîner, soit là à mon retour.

Puis sortit de son bureau et marcha dans les rues du Sereiteil rencontrant des Shinigamis qui, le saluèrent. Irrité il ne prit même pas le temps de les regarder et continua son chemin.

- Merde! Pourquoi j'y arrive pas, c'est simple pourtant je n'y pense plus et ma vie redevient comme avant! Rahhh, pourquoi ça marche pas! MERDE!

Toshiro ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce baiser lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire! Qu'avait son cerveau, était-il dérangé? Non, sinon il le saurait. Enfin, il y avait qu'une autre option qui serait "réaliste", mais il refusait de seulement y penser. Parce que un c'était impossible que ça arrive et de deux bien c'était... Euh... Ça ne lui venait pas, donc voilà cette option était éliminé, non?

Perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas sa vice-capitaine arriver.

- Taicho vous êtes bien? Vous avez l'air bizarre.

- Hein, quoi?

- Vous êtes bizarre Taicho.

- Tss, j-je suis comme d'habitude. Répondit-il aussi rouge qu'une tomate espérant que sa fukutaicho n'ait pas entendu sa conversation avec lui même.

- ...

Ne voulant même pas savoir, il changea de sujet.

- Que fait-tu ici Matsumoto? Ne t'ai-je pas dis de faire la paperasse jusqu'a mon retour.

- Ça fait des heures que vous m'avez dit cela et il est déjà 18: 36

- Et?

- Je ne voulais pas vous le dire, mais je vous ai préparé une fête surprise.

- Tu sais que je déteste les fêtes Matsumoto.

Voyant sa vice-capitaine triste dû à ses paroles, Histugaya prit un léger sourire et lui répondit :

- Tch, j'y irais, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te ramener lorsque tu seras soule écrasé sur le plancher, Matsumoto.

Voyant l'effort que son capitaine fournissait la blonde sourit de toute ses dents et serra son capitaine dans ses bras menaçant de le tuer avec son immense poitrine.

- Merci Taicho, vous ne le regretterez pas!

Soupirant, le Taicho se libéra de l'emprise de la blonde.

- Ça a intérêt Matsumoto, parce que si je viens à m'ennuyer, crois-moi, attend toi à laver la salle d'archive entière.

- Oui Taicho, lui répondit la blonde riant de bonheur.

Hitsugaya n'avait même pas mis un pied dans le bar ou se trouvait sa surprise party, q'Ukitake déjà en état d'ébriété avancé, vint lui donner une grosse caresse ainsi qu'un bisou baveux puant l'alcool sur la joue.

- Bonjchour sitsugacha, chien cadeau-ooooooooooooo, lui cria t-il en lui fourrant un gros pot de bonbons dans les mains.

Puis se fut au tour de tous les autres invités de lui souhaiter une bonne anniversaire. Matsumoto, lui avait offert une chaise, Hinamori des barrettes (Bien qu'il ne sache même pas à quoi ça servait), Kyoraku de la boisson, Rukia des chappis en autocollant, enfin bref que des cadeaux qui ne lui serviraient à rien.

Sa surprise party l'amusait plus ou moins, mais au moins il réussissait à sortir l'épisode de se matin d'en tête et juste pour cela la soirée gagnait cent points. Bref, la soirée se déroulait sans encombre majeur jusqu'à-

- Bonjour Hit-su-ga-ya Tai-cho.

Le capitaine n'avait même pas besoin de voir l'interminable sourire de l'homme dans son dos pour le sentir, en se tournant il pu constater qu'à son plus grand malheur, effectivement c'était lui, Gin…

Alors la forme petit homme, se moqua le plus grand.

- Tu n'en as pas eu assez de tantôt. Répliqua Toshiro d'une voix des plus acerbe.

Bien que le blanc ait très bien compris ce que le jeune voulais lui dire qu'il l'avait humilié, il en rajouta.

- Je savais que tu avais aimé, mais à en vouloir plus! Tu m'étonneras toujours.

Ne s'attendant pas à cette réplique, Hitsugya figea.

- Si tu voyais ta tête.

- Non, si tu voyais la tienne!

- Que tu es méchant, tu as presque réussi à me vexer tu sais.

Ne voulant pas trop entrer dans son jeu, Hitsugaya se contenta de prendre une longue gorger de saké, irrité.

- Si tu n'as rien de plus à me dire Ichimaru, puis tourna le dos et s'apprêta à partir quand-

- Mmm, je n'ai peut-être plus rien à te dire pour l'instant, mais des choses à te faire… chuchota-il à l'oreille plus jeune en passant ses mains autour de son corps, le pressant contre, lui.

Bien qu'il ne voulais pas son corps ne pu s'empêcher de laisser un gémissement.

- Nng!

- Humm, alors plus aussi sur de soi, hein.

- Ichimaru, lui répliqua l'autre blanc, sur un ton qu'il voulait dur, mais qui en fait n'était que dit, les lèvres mordues par ses dents essayant de ne pas laisser franchir un autre gémissement, du aux mains qui s'étaient aventuré dans son kimono.

Bien que le petit miaulement de son petit chaton lui ait bien plus, Gin lâcha son petit capitaine en lui murmurant :

- À la prochaine, mon chaton, puis disparu.

- Revenant au monde normal, Hitsugaya vu qu'on l'observait.

- Quoi!

- Vous allez bien capitaine, vous êtes tout rouge? S'expliqua matsumoto.

- Oui j-je vais très bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Après avoir assuré à son lieutenant que tout allait bien et que non il n'était rien arriver de grave celle-ci s'éclipsa, retournant à ses occupations.

-*Visiblement personne n'a rien vu (Soupir mental).*

Encore un peu mêlé par les derniers évènements, il engloutit son deuxième vers d'une traite.

Peu après vint les jeux, vérité ou conséquence, streap poker, puis LE jeux, celui ou des abrutis s'amusaient à boire boire et boire jusqu'à se qu'il y ait un vainqueur d'encore debout. Évidemment, aussitôt le nom du jeu prononcé Hitsugaya quitta ne voulant pas assister au désastre.

En sortant l'air frais vint directement toucher son visage dans une délicieuse caresse. Jamais il n'aurait cru que l'air frais lui manquerait autant. Avec les haleines alcoolisées de ses camarades, on ne pouvait dire que ça sentait la rose à l'intérieur, bref d'un pas lent, profitant de la fraîcheur, il se dirigea vers sa maison. Il pensait déjà à la bonne douche qu'il l'attendait et à son lit moelleux et chaud. Il en frissonna, oui cela était une magnifique idée, mais en pensant à son lit il eu une vision qui lui fit faire un arrêt total.

Il venait d'imaginer lui et Gin entrain de, vous savez… Et le pire c'est qu'il se surprenait même à essayer d'y penser encore (Claque mental). Que lui prenait-il à penser à ÇA et en plus avec CET homme. Il avait dû boire un verre de trop. Bien qu'il affirmait cela, au fond il savait qu'il était loin d'être soul. Mais sinon pourquoi? Soudain son hypothèse lui revint en mémoire.

Toshiro ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce baiser lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire! Qu'avait son cerveaux était-il dérangé? Non, sinon il le saurait. Enfin, il y avait qu'une autre option qui serait " réaliste", mais il refusait de seulement y penser. Parce que un s'était impossible que ça arrive et deux bien s'était... Euh... Ça ne lui venait pas, donc voilà cette option était éliminé, non?

Maintenant, bien qu'il refusait de voire la vérité en face, l'hypothèse qu'il aimait Gin était possible… TROP possible… Réel!

Rendu sur le seuil de sa maison, il prit sa clé et entrouvrit la porte pour entrer et quelqu'un la referma à sa place. Le génie savait parfaitement à qui il avait à faire, il n'avait qu'aperçu l'ombre qu'il avait su le reconnaître, Ichimaru!

- Alors chaton on rentre tôt, dis donc.

- Ichimaru, lui a t-il répliqué dans un souffle, frissonnant juste à la pensée de ce que Gin allait faire de lui, décidément il se demandait depuis quand son esprit s'était aussi pervertie. Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il était venu pour ÇA au départ, non aucun doute c'était sûrement pour ça…

Gin lui répondit dans un rire moqueur.

- Qui aurait cru que m'emparer de ton cœur aurait été aussi facile, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, tu es si mignon comme ça. À ma merci…

Sans perdre de temps, Gin s'empara des lèvres de son petit capitaine préféré, faisant naître un baiser d'une douceur que Toshiro ne lui connaissait pas. Suite à quelques minutes, il se sépara du plus jeune le laissant respirer un peu et lui murmura au creux de son oreille.

- Tu est à moi, tu ne peux plus m'échapper.

Avant que Toshiro n'ait pu se plaindre Ichimaru vint lui lécher la base du coup créant une cascade de frisons au plus jeune pour son plus grand bonheur. Si son petit Taicho aimait, il allait A-DO-RER la suite!

- Nng, Ichima- ah-ru, nng!

- Gin, shiro-chan, appelle moi Gin.

- Gin s'il te plait.

- Ce que tu peux être impatient, tu sais.

- GIN!

- Hmm ? Lui répliqua t-il, se délectant intérieurement de la réaction du plus jeune, face à ses caresses.

- Lit, Gin.

- D'accord Shiro-chan.

Dans un shumpo Gin les emmena sur le lit déposant Hitsugaya sur les oreillers et s'assit en califourchon sur l'autre blanc, commencent par lui enlever son haori ainsi que son kimono. Gin qui n'était qu'a peine excité jusqu'à présent, se retrouva avec une érection des plus douloureuses, face à ce petit corps aussi pale que la neige et si frêle qu'il avait peur de ne serait-ce que de le toucher de peur de le casser. Bien que le petit capitaine n'avait que la carrure d'un enfant on pouvait clairement voir les heures d'entraînement qu'avait subis son corps qui était taillé aussi finement que du roc. Si il aurait pu pâlire face à ce spectacle il serait devenu transparent tellement Hitsugaya était d'une beauté, oui une beauté de glace et de froideur, ou quiconque se brûlerait s'il l'approchait de trop près. Bien que ce fut seulement des paroles qui lui passaient par la tête c'était exactement ce qu'il éprouvait face à cet être… Il se brûlait, se consumait. Il en perdait ses repaires.

- Gin, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?

- Ça ne se voit pas je te dévore de mes yeux si impurs hitsu-chan.

- Nng, Gin.

Oui il était aussi pur que de la neige.

Gin s'aventurait à faire rougir les deux baies se trouvant sur ce corps d'une blancheur a en faire blanchir un mort. Pour lui donner de la couleur se dit Gin intérieurement, ce qui fonctionna plus que bien, le contraste était si délicieux, excitant. Le capitaine de la troisième division s'en léchai les lèvres ce qu'il allait être bon.

Ichimaru aventura ses lèvres de plus en plus bas faisant un arrêt sur le nombril de Toshiro, faisant gémir celui-ci d'impatience mêler de plaisir.

Jamais dans sa vie Hitsugaya ne s'était sentit comme en cet instant, absorbé par la chaleur et le plaisir qui lui faisait perdre pied, maintenant il savait pourquoi les « adultes » (1) portait autant d'attention au sex. S'était si bon, si jouissif, tous ses muscles contractés au maximum portant une immense attention à ne serait-ce qu'une légère caresse de l'autre retenant son souffle pour ne pas se laisser aller, mais incapable de vraiment le retenir, haletant pour retrouver son souffle sans jamais y parvenir tant c'était bon, toutes ces sensations étaient tellement éphémères, si importantes dans les premières secondes, mais tellement vite disparues, aussi vites quelles étaient venues laissant place à d'autres oubliant ce geste qu'il y a quelques secondes nous avait fait crier de plaisir. Qui aurait cru que tout ce manège si répétitif était si puissant et tentant.

- GIN! AHH, GIN, no-nngg pas ça, c'est… trop humiliant, pas la, s'il-ngg te plait, non!

N'écoutant pas les protestations du petit être, Gin prit son membre en bouche et commença des va et viens qui réduirent les protestations de l'autre à néant les remplaçants par des gémissements de plus en plus forts et des mains qui vinrent se poser sur sa tête. Sentant son chaton blanc au bout il retira sa bouche et vint lui donner un baiser au quel Hitsugaya participa avidement posant ses bras autour de son coup pour ne pas le laisser aller loin de lui, il voulait encore que la chaleur de Gin l'enveloppe, il voulait encore perdre pied hors de cet réalité qu'il ne cessait d'affronter chaque minutes, chaque secondes de sa vie. Il en voulait plus, il voulait Gin, mourir dans ses bras.

- Alors Hitsu-chan, près pour la suite.

- Tout ce que tu voudras Gin, je ferais tout.

- Excellente réponse.

Pour Gin cet être était une appelle à la luxure qu'il ne se pouvait de refuser. Se noyer dans la luxure que lui offrait le plus jeune était au delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître, supérieur, tout était mieux, plus parfait, plus que tout, tout était mieux.

Sur ces pensées il glissa trois doigts dans la bouche du possesseur d'Hyorinmaru.

- Suce Shiro-chan.

Suivant la parole d'Ichimaru le blanc humidifia les doigts avec une provocation que ne connaissait pas à son amant. Ce petit, il le voulait et maintenant qu'il l'avait il allait en faire qu'une bouché.

Estimant que ses doigts étaient assez humide il les retira y remplacent sa bouche pour redonner vie à leur précédant baiser, mais d'une manière encore plus féroce que le précédent. Avec l'autre main que n'avait pas humidifié du plus jeune, Ichimaru lui releva les jambes et avec l'autre main il pénétra l'intimité du plus jeune, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur qui fut amplifier par l'entrée des autres doigts en lui.

- Détend toi Shiro-chan, détend toi et la douleur disparaîtra.

Avec toutes les forces qui lui resta, Shiro se détendit après plusieurs minutes ou Gin jouait encore en lui.

- Dans un soupir presque inaudible il lui chuchota :

- Va-y je suis près.

Bien que le soupir soit presque inaudible Gin l'entendit et n'entendit pas plus longtemps avant de s'exécuter à la tache. Dans un seul mouvement Ichimaru s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans le plus petit. Bien que prêt celui-ci lâcha un cris de douleur, inquiétant Gin, qui voulu se retirer, mais fut retenu par Toshiro qui lui assura qu'il pouvait continuer. Alors Gin commença des petits mouvements de va et viens ne voulant point blesser son amant plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, celui-ci qui était déjà si frêle. Voyant qu'il commençait à y prendre du plaisir le plus grand commença à faire de ses mouvements de va et viens de brutaux coups de butoir, faisant monter l'intensité des gémissements du plus jeunes encore plus haut qui s'accrochait à lui comme une bête avec ses ongles enfoncés autour de son coup.

- AHH, GIN, PLUS!

Ah oui, ça il pouvait et allait lui en donner plus, autant qu'il en voudrait. Sur cette pensée il accéléra frappant au passage un paquet de nerfs qui fit pleurer le plus jeune tellement ce petit endroit lui avait fait perde pied.

Quelque dizaines de va et viens après s'en fut trop pour Hitsugaya qui se déversa sur son propre ventre, il ne fallu pas plus longtemps à Gin pour lui aussi ce déverser dans ce petit corps.

-NNG! Gin ne pu retenir ce gémissement de franchir ces lèvre.

Appréciant les dernières minutes de jouissance aucun des deux acteurs de cette scène ne bougea, Gin ayant reprit contact avec la réalité, il prit le petit corps encore en extase et le coucha sur lui recouvrant la couverture sur leur deux corps, puis attendit le retour de son amant sur la planète Terre.

- Gin…

- Oui Hitsu-chan.

- Je… J'ai une question, pour une fois tu voudrais y répondre sérieusement.

- Bien sur chaton.

- Ichimaru!

- Hai, hai.

- Ce que… as-tu fait ça juste pour m'humilier, ou parce que, parce que… Tu m'aimes?

- Quel question idiote, bien sur que je t'aime idiot! Pourquoi crois-tu que tu sois ma seule proie qui ne se soit pas retrouver à l'hosto pour traumatisme, lui répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde, mais qui ne fit qu'augmenter les craintes du plus jeune.

- O.O

- T'inquiète je ne vais pas te faire ça, s'était juste pour m'amuser, avec toi c'est sérieux.

Bien qu'encore un peu craintif, Hitsugaya ne pu retenir un bâillement.

- Dors bien, mon chaton.

- Bonjour capitaine

- Matsumoto, que fais-tu ici aussi de bonne heure, dis moi. Le taicho n'en revenait pas pour une fois sa lieutenant était arrivée avant lui au bureau.

- Hi, hi, il est déjà midi Taicho c'est vous qui êtes en retard.

- QUOI! MIDI!

- Oui midi, je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool qui vous à fait lever aussi tard, mais si oui faite moi rappeler de vous en faire boire plus souvent.

Rouge le Taicho lui répondit :

- Tais-toi!

- Au fait si j'en crois que je ne suis pas encore de corvée d'archive c'est sûrement que vous avez aimé ma petite fête.

- Matsumoto…

- Oui taicho, vous voulez me remerciez.

- AUX ARCHIVES ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA!

- NONNNNNNNNNNNN! S'IL VOUS PLAIT TOUT, MAIS PAS ÇA, TAICHOOO!

Dans le fond le petit taicho ressemblait beaucoup au capitaine de la 3ieme division, en plus subtile, mais quand même...

* * *

><p><strong>1. (On dirait presque de la pédophilie)<strong>

**J'èspère m'avoir pas trop mal débrouiller sur cette première fic sur bleach et j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis voir si je suis trop nul ou alors je m'essaie à en faire un autre. Sur ce **

**Tourlou!**


End file.
